


Together

by SerStolas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Post Adamant Fortress, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Fenris catches up with Hawke on the way to Weisshaupt.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Fenke/Male Hawke Gift fic for Vinn Lavellan :)
> 
> I don't own dragon age.

A strand of white hair escaped the edge of the elf's hood as he regarded the stony mountain village. Most of those here were miners or craftsmen and hunters that supported the miners, a self contained community that somehow had managed to escape the worst of the Mage/Templar war out of sheer isolation. The elf knew from experience that his quarry would seek out isolated villages and spots while traveling, places often out of touch with the latest news and less likely to have heard anything particularly wild.

That suited the elf just fine. Even though it had been four years since the events in Kirkwall, he wasn't particularly keen on drawing attention to himself or his quarry. The information he'd managed to get out of Varric's letter and some travelers he'd encountered on the road to Weisshaupt, a man matching the description of his quarry had been traveling this way earlier in the week.

He'd had to move fast to catch up with the human rogue, but his determination, and a chance encounter with a caravan that allowed him to ride with them for a ways, meant he'd finally caught up with the man.

He'd finally caught up with his husband.

He glanced up at the leaden sky, which rather matched his mood right now, before starting down the path to the village. 

A few of those about looked in askance at an elf with a sword strapped to his back, but no one stopped him, either because they were too afraid to, or because they simply did not wish to deal with anything strange. 

His eyes flickered to the signs on a few of the small, stone structures in town, until he came upon a roughly carved one entitled "The Lion Inn." It wasn't much compared to city inns, perhaps twice the size of most homes here, but other than the Chantry, which he'd been informed the day before was only inhabited by an old Sister who rarely ventured out, it was the largest building in the village. They mgiht even have a room set aside where travelers could lay their heads for the night.

Mid morning, there wasn't anyone inside but a serving woman and someone at the counter as he pushed the heavy wooden door open. A heavy set man with dark hair and eyes stood behind what served as a bar, eying him with more curiosity than suspicion.

"Canna help ye?" he asked, lifting one thick black brow at the white haired elf standing in his doorway.

Fenris slipped the hood back from his face, letting his thick white hair and ponytail show, tattoos gleaming faintly in the lamp lightl. "I'm looking for a human male, bit taller than me, dark hair, blue eyes?"

"Ahh, him," the innkeeper nodded slightly. " 'e's still sleepin in one of the rooms," he jerked his chin towards a tiny hall off the main room. "Came in real late last night, paid for the night, said 'e'd be out later this afternoon. Ye can wake 'im up if ye want." He paused. " 'E said someone like ye might be along."

Fenris lifted an eyebrow of his own at that, but he thanked the man and moved down the short hall that lead to two rooms, only one with a closed door. He tested the lock a moment, found it unlocked, and slipped inside.

Hawke's form was sprawled out on a bedroll on the floor, fast asleep, but even in rest Fenris could sense a weariness about the man. Fenris settled himself on the floor after removing the blade from his back and divesting himself of his pack, and watched the human male for several moments before he reached out and gently shook him.

Garrett Hawke opened his eyes slowly, muttering softly as he did. "Eh, wha-"

It took a few moments for Hawke to wake up fully, and to realize who'd woken him up. His blue eyes went wide a moment, then his gaze softened.

"Fen..."

"Trying to make it to Weisshaupt without me?" Fenris asked quietly, his eyes dark with what Hawke could identify as unshed tears. It had been over a year now since Hawke had left his husband in a Free March sea town. They'd argued over Hawke going most of the night, and Hawke had slipped out quietly with a soft goodbye and a tight hug to his half asleep husband. Fenris had not been pleased Hawke was going alone to find Stroud.

Hawke winced, his expression guilty as he sat up. He glanced at Fenris, then back at the floor. Fenris could see Hawke's shoulders slump, and recalled the events that Varric had relayed in his letter. Fenris sighed and shifted until he was sitting beside Hawke, his thigh pressed against the human's, an arm slipping around the taller man's shoulder. Hawke let himself lean into Fenris's embrace, taking the comfort that was offered.

"I'm sorry, Fen," he said after several moments. "I didn't want you getting hurt, didn't want you getting mixed up in all of this again."

Fenris snorted. "Hawke, I've been willingly mixed up in all of this since the day I followed you out of Kirkwall, and possibly before that. I have been irrevocably tied to you since the day we slid our wedding bands on each other's fingers." He spun the carved wooden band on his third left finger, a band that Hawke had spent a great deal of timing carving over months on the road.

"I probably should have brought you with me, but I was afraid to lose you," Hawke whispered. "There's been so much death, Fen. Kirkwall, the Temple of Sacred Ashes, now Stroud?"

"And none of it is your fault," Fenris replied sharply, pulling Hawke's chin up, looking fiercely into those blue eyes. "It's the fault of that darkspawn monster, and Anders, and others, but none of it is yours! What is your fault is choosing to leave me." He shook his head, unshed tears in his voice now. "I said it before, Hawke, I cannot bear the thought of living without you. I am with you in this, for whatever may come."

"Forgive me, love." Hawke's tears began to mingle with Fenris's as the human caught his husband's lips against his own. Slowly, Fenris leaned Hawke back on the bedroll, and for a long time, they merely clung to each other and wept.

Hours later, tears tried and wiped away, a few days worth of food purchased from the innkeeper and wrapped in cheesecloth in their packs, Fenris and Hawke slowly hiked down the steep path, out of the village, hand in hand.

Hawke glanced at their joined hands as they reached the path that joined the main road to Weisshaupt. "It won't be easy, love," he told his husband.

"Nothing's ever been easy with you, Hawke," Fenris replied dryly. He squeezed Hawke's hand. "But we'll face it together."

And one of the first smiles in weeks flickered over Hawke's lips at that. "Together."


End file.
